1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a pouch and a mobile terminal having a main body capable of being received (accommodated) in the pouch.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile terminals are electronic devices which are portable and have at least one of voice and telephone call functions, information input and/or output functions, a data storage function and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Various attempts have been done for the multimedia device in aspect of hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions. Among those attempts, improvement of the hardware configuration may be considered.
As the mobile terminals are regarded as personal belongings to express personalities, various design factors are required. Such design factors include structural changes and improvement for making an appearance of the mobile terminal better.
The mobile terminals are affected by external environments, such as moisture, dust, impact and the like during usage. This leads to production of cases, pouches and the like having a function of making the appearance of the mobile terminal more attractive as well as a function of simply protecting the mobile terminal from the external environments. As one example of the structural changes and improvement, a pouch and a mobile terminal having a terminal body capable of being received within the pouch may be regarded.